MIRACLE DAY
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Jack estava olhando para o alienígena que ameaçava a raça humana por querer mais crianças para o seu vício. Olhou para Ianto que estava ao seu lado, ele não queria perder o homem que amava. Tinha vindo preparado para se algo a mais acontecesse.
1. Conhecendo Jack Harkness

**Título: Miracle Day**

 **Autor:** Mazzola Jackson

 **Shipper:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

 **Gênero:** drama/suspense

 **Advertências: MPREG**

 **Pretensão de capítulos: 20**

 **Resumo:** Jack estava olhando para o alienígena que ameaçava a raça humana por querer mais crianças para o seu vício. Olhou para Ianto que estava ao seu lado, ele não queria perder o homem que amava. Tinha vindo preparado para se algo a mais acontecesse.

O alienígena soltou um gás venenoso na sala onde estavam, Jack pressionou uma máscara de oxigênio no rosto de Ianto, antes de mais nada, ficou o tempo todo com a testa apoiada no jovem depois de se sentarem no chão, ele sabia que desmaiaria, ele não se importava se estava de máscara ou não.

 **Capítulo um:**

 **Conhecendo Jack Harkness**

Ianto Jones estava trabalhando na Torchwood Um, quando um dia um alarme de bomba disparou, alguém estava atacando a torre de trabalho deles, alguém estava querendo destruir tudo o que eles faziam naquele momento. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que tinha alienígenas que queria destruir completamente o mundo, desde que começou a trabalhar com Torchwood ele tinha descoberto muitas coisas sobre o mundo sombrio.

Ele tinha conhecido aquele trabalho por meio de uma agente louca da polícia que fazia parte de Torchwood, e desde então tinha entrado para trabalhar naquele lugar, assim sendo tinha encontrado com diversas criaturas sombrias de outros mundos, mundos que ele jamais pensou que pudesse encontrar na Terra. Sarah Jane era o nome da mulher que pertenceu a polícia antes de entrar para Torchwood, foi naquele trabalho que tinha conhecido sua namorada Lisa.

Mas então naquele dia em particular quando estava longe de poder salvar qualquer um, Lisa foi morta, e ele não pode fazer nada para impedir que aquilo acontecesse. Naquele dia em particular ele não poderia fazer mais nada, então teve que voltar para a escola, ele queria ser formado para que tudo aquilo pudesse voltar ao normal, mas ele sabia que não iria acontecer assim de repente. Ianto se formou em administração, sabendo que ele não tinha mais trabalho na Torchwood, ele sabia que já não existia mais nenhum operando.

Até que um dia, ele viu homem lutando com um wheevil, tinha visto ele colocar um capuz na cabeça do monstro, ele queria conhecer aquele homem, queria saber o que ele estava fazendo com aquelas criaturas da noite, sabendo que ninguém mais via eles e quando viam saiam correndo apavoradas. Mas aquele homem era muito intrigante para os padrões normais dele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Jack Harkness estava começando a odiar seu trabalho, porque naquele momento ele fazia tudo sozinho, ele odiava que seu antigo parceiro matou todos os amigos que ele tinha, só porque ele nunca envelhecia, ele odiava aquela vida que tinha, ele simplesmente não sabia se valia a pena continuar vivendo naquela vida, sendo que nunca poderia morrer. Tinha uma filha e um neto, mas eles nunca poderiam vê-lo morrer, Jack sempre veria sua família sendo morta. Ele tinha perdido muitos filhos ao longo de sua vida, ele tinha certeza deque Alice nunca lhe perdoaria, ela tinha trinta e nove anos enquanto ele ainda continuava com seus trinta anos.

Ele tinha acabado de recuperar um wheevil, ele odiava essas criaturas, tinha conhecido muito deles, mas desde que resolveu ficar no século 21, o mundo parecia infestado deles. Então tinha descoberto que o Doctor queria que ele ficasse ali, que ele teria que descobrir o que tinha de errado naquele século. Jack por outro lado não se importou em ficar ali, tinha gostado afinal de contas.

Na base de Torchwood Três trabalhava somente Owen e Tosh, dois únicos recrutas que ele tinha, ele não queria mais ninguém envolvido no tipo de trabalho que ele fazia, já bastava Suzie que tinha traído o protocolo de trabalho deles, ele não queria mais ninguém se metendo naquele trabalho.

Naquela noite Jack tinha ido para o bunker que ficava escondido no porão da Torchwood e afastada da torre de agua, era ali que passava as noites, e que se lembrava de todos os seus momentos de vida, ele praticamente não gostava de lembrar delas, mas quando estava triste e magoado com as coisas da vida era ali que gostava de ficar, pois para ele não tinha vida lá em cima para ele. Era imortal e não gostava de ver morte de mais ninguém querido. Tinha perdido dezessete esposas e trinta e sete filhos, ele não queria conhecer mais ninguém.

Por ser um imortal Jack estava feliz do jeito que estava naquele momento, ele era pansexual tinha desejo sexual por qualquer criatura que passava pela terra, mas no momento ele não queria mais ninguém, sabendo que só sofreria ainda mais. Deitado em sua cama ficou pensando em todas coisas boas que tinha acontecido em sua vida, assim como também no que tinha presenciado ao longo dos anos. O mundo estava no mais completo colapso.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na noite seguinte Jack estava na floresta tentando conter um wheevil, mas daquela vez a criatura parecia mais forte, ele nunca tinha lidado com um daquela forma, sentiu sendo mordido no pescoço, ele tentou se soltar dele, mas alguém tinha empurrado a criatura para longe e lutava com ele, ele queria saber quem era aquele estranho.

Ianto conseguiu amarrar a criatura no chão. Olhou para o homem que tinha estado seguindo desde então, ele sabia que o homem não queria ajuda dele, tinha certeza de que trabalhava sozinho.

— Quem é você? –perguntou Jack colocando a mão no pescoço, mas já não tinha fluido de sangue.

— Ianto Jones. –respondeu e então se virou para ir embora.

— Capitão Jack Harkness…

— Você lutou com um wheevil, espero que saiba o que está fazendo capitão. –disse Ianto, ele não queria ofender o homem, mas ele queria voltar aquele ramo de trabalho.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. –respondeu Jack, ele não queria que um desconhecido lhe dissesse sobre aquelas coisas.

— Ok. Pertenci a Torchwood Um, mas isso não faz diferença agora não é mesmo. Enfim está na hora de eu ir embora. A proposito gostei de seu casaco de militar. –respondeu e foi embora.

Por dentro Ianto queria chorar, mas não podia, ele não podia mandar em nada em sua vida, mas queria poder refazer totalmente a sua vida, mas naquele momento ele tinha realmente encontrado um homem que sabia o que estava fazendo, agora tinha um nome, poderia pesquisar sobre ele no programa da Torchwood Um que tinha conseguido salvar da explosão.

Jack olhou para o homem que ia embora, ele não queria recrutar mais ninguém, mas Ianto, ele tinha dito o nome da criatura que tinha lutado e vinha lutando há muito tempo. Sabia que poderia encontrar o homem em qualquer lugar novamente, ninguém tinha dito nada sobre o seu velho casaco militar, aquele jovem tinha mexido completamente com seus sentimentos. Pegou o wheevil e foi embora daquele lugar sombrio.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Ianto Jones tinha ficado feliz em saber que tinha encontrado Jack Harkness nos programas da Torchwood Um e tinha descoberto que o homem era imortal e que nunca poderia morrer em sua vida. Deus. Ele tinha se apaixonado pelo homem e sabia que nunca poderia, porque ele tinha certeza de que o homem queria ele distante. Assim que terminou suas pesquisas fechou os programas e guardou os computadores debaixo na cama, ele não queria que mais ninguém encontrasse aquelas máquinas.

Naquela noite Ianto se deitou na cama sozinho, ele já não queria ser mais sozinho, ele queria poder dormir abraçado com alguém amoroso e que pudesse se sentir protegido, desde faz meses que sentia sua alma sendo partida e não sabia a causa daquela aflição que sentia. Ele só tinha plena certeza de que queria voltar a trabalhar com Torchwood, aquele lugar tinha sido o paraíso de descobertas de vidas de outros mundos.

Dormiu chorando de dor, afinal não tinha mais ninguém em sua vida e ele não queria se meter na vida de sua irmã mais velha, não valia a pena destruir a vida dela, ele só queria poder abraçar alguém naquele momento, mas não tinha escolha naquele momento. Ianto se odiava por ser sozinho naquele momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-

No dia seguinte Jack estava acordando de seu bunker, ele se sentou na cama, pegou um notebook, e começou a pesquisar por Ianto Jones, ele queria conhecer aquele garoto que tinha lhe dito sobre o wheevil, ele jamais pensou que alguém conheceria o nome dessas criaturas, até mesmo Owen ainda não sabia como chamar essa criatura. Tosh só ficava compenetrada no computador, criando programas novos para Torchwood, ele queria poder evitar aqueles tipos de coisas.

Encontrou sobre a destruição da Torchwood Um, ali tinha encontrado as fotos dos funcionários da Torchwood Um de Londres, ele encontrou o nome de Ianto Jones, tinha vinte e quatro anos e era um aluno da faculdade de administração, ele não sabia o que o menino queria com aquele tipo de estudo, mas parecia que ele tinha desistido de ser parte de Torchwood, ele esperava que fosse verdade. Tumtum. Sentiu uma pontada no coração, tinha sido eras desde que tinha se sentido daquele jeito, ele não tinha certeza se queria se inteirar do que aquele sentimento significa.

Se aprontou e foi ver o que tinha para caçar naquele dia, mas não tinha nada, não naquele momento e então decidiu ficar escondido em seu escritório, escrevendo em seu pequeno diário de vida, tinha adquirido aquele habito ao viver tantas vidas, tantos amores. Ele não se lembrava muito bem do seu século. Para ele século 51 estava distante, bem distante. Resolveu sair um momento para um café.

Ianto estava sentado num café famoso de Cardiff, ele viu Jack entrar, resolveu ignorar aquele homem, abriu seu diário e continuou escrevendo nele, não deixou que ninguém visse seu rosto, afinal ele não queria que ninguém percebesse que ele estava completamente triste com as coisas que tinha visto em sua vida. Uma vida jovem, mas que tinha visto de tudo no mundo. Jack assim que pagou pelo copo de café descartável e ia saindo, encontrou o jovem Ianto sentado na janela, ele parecia concentrado naquilo que escrevia no diário.

— Ianto, você está bem? –perguntou se sentando na cadeira desocupada da mesa.

— Estou bem, não devia estar preocupado comigo e sim com as coisas que acontece lá fora. –respondeu e terminou o café de seu copo, finalizou a escrita do diário e se levantou estava pronto para ir embora e nunca mais ver Jack.

Jack não entendeu o que tinha acontecido, parecia que Ianto estava machucado por dentro, claro se lembrou de que ele tinha perdido os companheiros da Torchwood de Londres e que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo a não ser uma irmã, uma que parecia que ele não queria ver. Ele queria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com o jovem. Resolveu ir atrás dele, queria conhecer o jovem com todo o seu ser e descobrir que sentimento era aquele que sentia pelo jovem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Ianto tinha ficado sufocado, a voz de Jack mexia muito com ele e olha que só tinha conhecido o outro na noite anterior, ao salvar Jack de ter sido transformado em comida de wheevil, mas no fundo ele sabia que Jack se salvaria depois de ter lido que ele era imortal, ele não iria morrer por uma simples mordida. Olhou a baia, fazia um dia nublado, ele sabia que mais tarde choveria.

— Sério garoto o que aconteceu com você? –perguntou Jack que tinha encontrado ele olhando o mar.

— Só me apaixonei pela pessoa errada e sei quando não sou solicitado. Foi duro para trabalhar na Torchwood, porque eu era um novato de dezoito anos quando entrei. Mas quando entrei eu sabia que era lá que queria estar. E agora não tenho mais ninguém em minha vida…

— Isso não é verdade, você ainda tem a sua irmã…

— Não fale nela, você não sabe o que eu passei em minha vida e não tem direito de se meter nela. Peço desculpas por ter se metido em seu trabalho, mas quero que saiba o que realmente está fazendo. –respondeu, ele não queria ouvir sobre sua irmã, há muito que tinha perdido completamente o contato com ela.

Ianto voltou o olhar para o mar, ele não queria ver Jack, ele não queria que o outro soubesse que tinha se apaixonado por ele, ele tinha certeza de que não teria chance alguma, tinha pesquisado sobre o homem, por deus, e tinha descoberto que o homem teve filhos ao longo de sua vida e perdeu todos eles, e só tinha mais uma filha no mundo e sem falar que tinha um neto.

Jack não entendia o que tinha acontecido com Ianto, parecia que o jovem não queria se abrir com mais ninguém, se aproximou dele com cuidado, abraçou os ombros do garoto. Ianto se sentiu tenso, ele não sabia o que fazer num momento como aquele, mas se sentiu bem, os braços de Jack eram quentes, se sentia cálido naquele abraço. Virou a cabeça para longe de Jack, ele não queria que o outro visse suas lagrimas.

-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **Nota autor**

 **Minha primeira fic de Torchwood, espero que vocês gostem…**

 **Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

 **Até breve!**


	2. Pterodátilo

**Capítulo dois:**

 **Pterodátilo**

Ianto tinha fugido depois daquele abraço de Jack, ele simplesmente não poderia ficar ali sentindo os abraços do outro sendo que o queria, era uma vida ao lado do imortal. Ele tinha certeza de que ainda acabaria encontrando Jack naquele café, mas daquela vez ele decidiu começar a evitar aqueles lugares, ele não queria continuar sofrendo, não mais. Escreveu uma carta para sua irmã, ele tinha decidido ir embora para sempre de Cardiff, ele precisava de um tempo longe de tudo.

Tinha resolvido se abrir com sua irmã através daquela carta, por aquela carta seria a última que sua irmã receberia, ele não tinha certeza se era bom deixar que a outra soubesse que ele tinha se apaixonado por um homem que não pertencia aquele mundo. Tinha feito praticamente suas malas, ele estaria voltando para Londres, mas ele tinha certeza de que de primeiro momento iria embora para sempre, para um lugar totalmente novo para começar de novo.

Naquela manhã resolveu andar pela Cardiff, respirar o ar fresco do dia antes de ir embora. Passou numa livraria e comprou um novo diário, ele precisava escrever mais. Almoçou no restaurante onde ele se lembrava que sua mãe tinha trabalhado quando era viva, passou pelo parque onde seu pai tinha feito quebrar a perna, por exigir que ele se comportasse com um menino decente. Ianto sempre odiou seu pai, ele culpava o homem por todas as coisas ruins que tinha acontecido com ele e sua irmã sempre apoiava o pai, mas no fundo ele sabia que sua irmã também odiava o homem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Jack não entendia porque Ianto tinha fugido dele daquele modo, ele era gay e entendia as coisas pelo que o jovem estava passando, mas ele não queria que o jovem tivesse fugido daquela maneira dele. Ele tinha gostado de abraçar Ianto. Deus, estava apaixonado pelo jovem e sabia que o garoto estava deveras assustado com as coisas que sentia no momento. Ele não queria que o jovem fosse embora, procurou o garoto por toda a parte, ele queria encontrar aquele jovem, queria poder proteger o garoto das coisas que tinha presenciado em vida.

Mas ele não encontrou o garoto, em nenhuma parte, não tinha mais encontrado o garoto no café e nem mesmo na baia, ele sentia falta do jovem. Ianto Jones tinha lhe feito se apaixonar completamente e que não poderia ser arrancado do coração.

Tinha passado dias e ele não tinha encontrado mais o garoto, resolveu que não queria continuar sofrendo com aquilo, quando o garoto resolvesse aparecer ele iria ter aquela conversa com o jovem. Naquela manhã foi diferente, tinha sido tirado da cama por Tosh que ligava dizendo que tinha um pterodátilo num armazém abandonado e que tinha um civil lá. Se levantou rapidamente e se vestiu e subiu para a estação.

Pegou o endereço, mas antes que saísse completamente da base, pediu uma imagem do que estava acontecendo no local e ficou chocado quando encontrou Ianto no armazém, sentiu seu coração se apertando em dor, ele não queria perder aquele jovem tão cedo.

— Esse é Ianto, irei traze-lo para cá. –disse e dispensou a ajuda de Owen, ele queria conversar a sós com o jovem, ele queria conhecer aquele jovem. Ele simplesmente não queria que a oportunidade passasse.

Owen e Tosh sabia que Jack era gay, estava mais para bissexual dado que eles tinham descoberto que o homem tinha uma filha e um neto. Tosh desconfiava que Jack tinha se apaixonado por aquele jovem que estava enfrentando sozinho um pterodátilo, eles queriam saber como aquele jovem tinha dado de cara com aquele réptil.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Ianto tinha estado passeando pela última vez na cidade, até que dado momento percebeu que estava distante, num lugar remoto da cidade, estava cercado de armazéns abandonados, tinha ouvido um barulho estranho, ele nunca tinha ouvido aquele som antes. Pegou um aparelho do bolso, um daqueles que sempre viu o pessoal da Torchwood Um usando, mas ele nunca tinha sido permitido, mas como ele era o único sobrevivente, ele tinha resgatado boa parte das coisas do prédio da Torchwood Um.

Ele tinha separado todos os equipamentos para mandar para Jack Harkness, ele sabia que o imortal iria fazer um bom proveito com elas, ele já não queria continuar vivendo naquela vida que ninguém queria compartilhar com ele. Ianto se sentia péssimo por sentir aqueles sentimentos negativos, ele não sabia quando começou a se sentir assim, mas ele sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com sua mente. Para ele era como se boa parte de suas lembranças tinha sido deletadas.

Se lembrava que os pterodátilos gostavam de chocolate totalmente preto, ele não tinha lidado com aquilo antes, mas tinha lido todos os arquivos que Torchwood Um tinha guardado nos programas, ele tinha sido feliz lendo tudo aquilo, tinha corrigido vários arquivos que estava escrito totalmente diferente em linguagens, mas que estava bem para ele, mas manteve o original para caso conhecer alguém que falava naquela língua, mas ele duvidava.

Ali no armazém parecia que era o último dia da vida dele, se lembrou de ter conhecido Jack Harkness e do cálido que era estar nos braços dele. Pegou o telefone do bolso, ele viu um número desconhecido ligando para ele, atendeu e se escondeu rapidamente, o pterodátilo estava praticamente furioso com ele.

— Jack Harkness falando, Ianto porque se meteu com isso? –perguntou Jack, que estava dentro do veículo indo direto para o local onde tinha sido encontrado o pterodátilo.

— Eu não sei como vim parar aqui, eu estava me despedindo da cidade e me encontrei aqui. Como encontrou o meu número? –perguntou Ianto, ele não queria ouvir a voz de Jack, mas desde que estava indo embora da cidade, aquela seria sua última vez ouvindo a voz do homem que amava.

— Estou indo te salvar e então poderemos conversar sobre tudo o que você quiser, mas não vá embora…

— Porque? –perguntou Ianto interrompendo o imortal.

Jack parou o carro no meio fio dos armazéns, ele não se importava que poderiam levar o carro, ele estava preocupado com Ianto, ele não queria perder aquele jovem por nada no mundo, ele salvaria a vida do jovem mesmo que aquilo poderia levar a mais uma morte em suas anotações. Ele agradecia a Rose Tyler por ter dado a imortalidade a ele e que ele conheceu Ianto em sua vida. Entrou correndo para dentro do armazém onde Tosh tinha lhe dito que estava Ianto escondido.

Com certa presteza mirou um rifle com um tranquilizante potente que fez com que o pterodátilo caísse desmaiado no chão, ele tinha um lugar perfeito para o dinossauro voador. Foi para o lugar onde estava Ianto, ajudou o jovem a se levantar do chão imundo. Abraçou o jovem apertado em seus braços. Ianto se escondeu nos braços de Jack, ele sabia que ia acabar se machucando ainda mais, mas se ele pudesse guardar aquele abraço de Jack ele guardaria para sempre em seu subconsciente.

— Tem certeza de que quer ir embora? –perguntou com cuidado para o jovem.

— Sim, já não tenho mais nada aqui em Cardiff…

— Trabalhe conosco em Torchwood Três. –disse interrompendo o jovem, ele realmente não queria perder aquele jovem.

Ianto se afastou do abraço, ele precisava pensar naquela proposta tentadora, ele queria ser algo mais para Jack, olhou nos olhos azuis do outro. Ele tinha que ser sincero no que sentia pelo imortal, era sua última oportunidade.

— Mas eu quero ser mais que um funcionário, me apaixonei por você. –disse e então se virou, onde estava o pterodátilo deitado no chão apagado por um sonífero.

Jack se aproximou de Ianto o abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo no ombro do jovem. Ele tinha certeza de que poderia lidar com aquilo, ele queria Ianto em sua vida.

— Não é o único que se apaixonou. –respondeu e virou o jovem em seus braços e depositou um beijo nos lábios dele.

Ianto voltou a se sentir cálido nos braços de Jack, ficou deitado no ombro do imortal, ele pensava que teria que desistir de tudo, mas parecia que Jack também se sentia bem com ele. Ele não queria perder mais nada em sua vida, ele tomaria cuidado com o homem mais velho.

— E então quer…

— Tudo pra ficar ao seu lado sim, porque essa é a primeira vez que me sinto protegido desde a morte de Lisa… eu não quero me sentir perdido de novo Jack, é doloroso, sei que você vai viver para sempre, enquanto eu envelheço. Mas se eu posso escolher, quero viver a seu lado até que a morte venha me buscar. –respondeu se escondendo ainda mais no peito de Jack.

Jack se sentiu um pouco péssimo por aquilo. Ianto se apaixonou completamente por ele, ele queria poder fazer alguma coisa para compensar Ianto. Ele queria poder encontrar o Doctor de novo, ele precisava conversar com o homem.

— Não diga essas coisas, eu tenho certeza de que poderei ter você até a eternidade por isso e Ianto eu não vou deixar você sozinho, não mais. –disse abraçando o jovem em seus braços.

Ianto não entendeu o que Jack queria dizer com aquilo, mas ficaria feliz se puder ficar para sempre com o mais velho. Jack beijou a testa de Ianto e então se afastou, ele queria que Ianto pudesse conhecer a base de Torchwood e onde ele morava, mas naquele momento ele não queria que o jovem fosse no bunker sem ter conversado com o jovem.

— Vamos, vamos colocar o pterodátilo onde ele possa voar livre sem se preocupar em ser extinto de novo, mas teremos que tomar cuidado. Ianto bem-vindo a Torchwood e minha vida. –disse prendendo a asa do pterodátilo com cuidado e então o pegou e colocou no ombro.

Ianto seguiu Jack para fora, ele queria conhecer onde Torchwood trabalhava, sempre tinha visto Jack sair de um lugar misterioso da baia, mas era só uma lojinha estranha que não tinha dono e ninguém trabalhando ali. E agora ele tinha certeza de que conheceria o local onde trabalhava Jack e ele tinha certeza de que Jack morava ali, mas onde. Entrou no carro com Jack.

— Está preparado para entrar na ativa? –perguntou apertando a mão de Ianto.

— Sim, mas onde você mora? –perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Eu tenho um bunker escondido na Torchwood e ainda temos muito o que conversar, porque naquele lugar tem um monte de fotos de meu passado e eu não quero que fique com ciúmes. –respondeu acariciando a mão de Ianto com carinho.

— Eu imaginava que você ia ter um monte de vida. Sei que você perdeu filhos e esposas, nunca ficaria com ciúmes de seu passado, ela fez parte de sua vida. Eu só tive Lisa, porque ela foi especial e eu a amava acima de tudo, mas então atacaram a base. –respondeu beijando a mão de Jack.

Jack sorriu, acariciou o rosto de Ianto com carinho, e então partiram de volta para a base de Torchwood. Ele queria apresentar a todos os seus colegas que Ianto estava com ele para ficar, eventualmente ele queria poder compartilhar completamente a sua vida com o jovem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tosh tinha assistido tudo o que tinha acontecido no armazém, ela queria que Jack fosse feliz, afinal o homem era muito solitário e merecia ser feliz, mas ela não tinha certeza de que ele poderia aguentar se Ianto morresse jovem, ela não queria que nada acontecesse com Ianto, parecia que o jovem já tinha sofrido demais.

Owen tinha percebido que Jack e Ianto parecia se entender melhor, ele tinha certeza de que aquele jovem poderia ajudar Jack a se abrir mais com eles, esperava que o jovem fosse aquela pessoa especial que Jack estava procurando para a sua vida. Percebeu que os dois estavam chegando na Torchwood, estava feliz de que ali tinha uma garagem para esconder os carros deles, tinha uma pequena van que estava escondida com um enorme pano.

Owen encontrou Jack e o jovem no estacionamento, ele sabia que o imortal não precisava de ajuda, mas ele queria pode conhecer Ianto mais cedo. O jovem preferiu seguir Jack, ele ainda não queria conversar com estranhos, ele queria conhecer o imortal melhor.

— Owen, Ianto Jones, meu parceiro tenha cuidado com ele. Ele te morderá. –disse Jack sorrindo malicioso.

Ianto olhou chocado com que Jack disse, ele nunca mordeu ninguém, mas viu que Owen se afastava cuidadosamente para trás. Jack riu com gosto. Ianto piscava sem entender o que estava acontecendo com Jack.

— Eu não mordo! –resmungou Ianto, dando um soco no rim de Jack.

— AUCH! Isso doeu. –reclamou Jack, mas olhou Ianto. Ele não queria machucar os sentimentos de Ianto. — Desculpe, só queria que Owen soubesse que você é só meu…

— E porque eu iria querer pegar seu namorado? Nós sabemos o quanto você foi sozinho, nem louco queremos fazer você ficar sozinho de novo. –respondeu resmungando.

— Não faça mais isso, me assustou. É como se você estava dizendo que só ia me usar…

— Eu realmente peço desculpas, não farei mais isso, ok. Desculpe. –disse puxando Ianto para um abraço apertado. Ele teria que tomar cuidado se não quisesse perder Ianto, ele realmente não queria perder o jovem tão cedo.

Ianto ficou escondido no peito de Jack, ele se sentiu assustado de verdade com aquela brincadeira. Jack sinalizou para que Owen colocasse o pterodátilo para fora do carro e que ele pudesse voar tranquilo pela Torchwood. Ele levou Ianto para o seu escritório onde eles poderiam conversar melhor.

— Tosh, esse é Ianto Jones, meu parceiro. Preciso conversar com ele a sós, se não tiver nada por hoje, tire um tempo de folga com Owen. –disse assim que se viram na base.

— Prazer em conhece-lo e bem-vindo a Torchwood. –respondeu apertando a mão do jovem.

Jack puxou Ianto para o escritório dele. Aproveitou e arrumou um pouco da bagunça em sua mesa enquanto o jovem olhava ao redor. Percebeu que o jovem, tinha encontrado uma foto sua de quando esteve no século 18. Percebeu que não queria esconder nada de Ianto, o jovem merecia saber tudo sobre ele, até mesmo a coisa do século 51. Ele esperava que o jovem não fugisse dele quando soubesse, era por isso que não contava nada praticamente, ele não queria ser colocado num laboratório novamente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capítulo escrito de Torchwood, espero que vocês gostem**

 **Espero vocês nos reviews**

 **Até lá…**


End file.
